All the Things She Said
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: Early Days of Dharma. "It isn't enough..." Juliet can't bear it anymore, but James can't face his feelings. Suliet.


**All the Things She Said**

A/n: My first attempt at Suliet so please go easy on me. The inspiration for this story came from the song 'All the Things She Said' by t.A.T.u.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately. I'd love to, but alas, don't.

*****

Often, when she was just a little girl, Juliet's mother would read her fairytales that centred on beautiful women who found their Prince Charming in the most magical way possible.

"You're my princess," her mother would whisper lovingly, stroking blonde locks out of her young daughter's face as she snuggled down to sleep. Juliet would smile contently and picture herself in a long flowing gown, happily married to her own Prince Charming.

To be stuck in 1977 arguing with a redneck conman wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"What do you want Juliet?" Sawyer eventually exploded as Juliet attempted to speak with the man who had come to be her almost boyfriend. He'd had a tough day! Putting up with Phil for 8 hours a day wasn't an easy feat, alas, James had to do it. Dan was constantly rambling on about something to Miles who simply nodded his head and continued watching the television.

Juliet was taken aback momentarily at James' harsh tone but soon recovered her composure.

"I want you to talk to me, James," she answered, keeping her voice level.

"Talking's overrated, Blondie," he replied, turning his attention back to the beer can he held in his hand.

Juliet sighed and sat in the chair opposite him, absentmindedly fiddling with a loose thread for a moment. She took a moment to consider her words; "What are you so afraid of James?"

For a moment the head of security didn't answer. It seemed he too was considering his words before he spoke them. "I ain't afraid of nothing," he finally decided on and turned his attention away again.

Juliet dropped her head into her hands in exasperation before scraping her hair back out of her face and speaking again. "I'm not Kate you know."

The beer can that had been gripped in James' hand promptly ended up in the air and landing behind the couch while the contents of the can spilled over the furniture and floor. James shot himself up from the couch and Juliet could see the vein throbbing in his temple. His face had gone a horrible maroon colour, exhibiting his anger. With one swift movement his body was pressed close to Juliet's and his hot breath was spread over her face.

The woman refused to move however and stood her ground well. "I'm not Kate," she repeated, not working to calm the badly reacting Jim LaFleur.

James, realising how close he was to Juliet and perhaps able to calm himself a little, slowly backed up, leaving a few feet between them.

"I'm giving you everything I've got Juliet! What more can you want?"

"Drinking beer and watching TV while I sit next to you and taking me to bed is not giving me everything, James! And if you can't decide what it is you want them I'll make that decision for you."

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"James, what it means is, I can walk away. The sub's coming back in a few days and I can take it to Tahiti. I don't care if it's 1975, I'll find my way around. What me and you have right here… it's not enough."

With that last word, Juliet swiftly and gracefully exited through the front door. James, not willing to admit being wrong, retook his place on the couch and opened up another can of beer.

He flicked open the cap and drank contently for some time.

*****

It got to 8pm and Juliet still had not returned to the house from wherever she had run off to. It was only then that James realised the horrible rumbling noise he'd heard on and off for the past hour or two had in fact been his stomach alerting him to the fact that he hadn't eaten since lunch at 1 o'clock.

Fighting with himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep on an empty stomach, so he reluctantly lumbered himself into the kitchen to make some kind of food to put his aching stomach at rest.

Upon reaching the kitchen table he noticed an envelope on it and looked inquisitively. Clearly written on the front, in female handwriting, was _James_. He immediately recognised it as Juliet's handwriting and ripped open the back.

A carefully folded letter slid out easily and James almost hesitated before reading. He half didn't want to know what it said.

_Dearest James,_

_I'm not sure why I'm writing this rather than telling you face to face, but I guess I could just never really find the right place, time or way to say it. Just to get it over with: I love you, James LaFleur. I'm not sure what I expect you to do right now, but I had to get that off my chest._

_Now that I've said that, I need to tell you the purpose of this letter. I can't live like this anymore James. You work all day, then you come home, drink beer and watch television. The only time we ever have a conversation lasting longer than two minutes that isn't an argument is when we're in bed and that's not the way I want to live my life._

_I'm not sure if this is me being over sensitive, or if you really do have the problem I think you do, but either way, this relationship is clearly not healthy for either of us. _

_I'm guessing that if you're reading this right now, then I've already left the house. If I have I'll be at Dan's. _

_If you come to realise that maybe what we have is worth you fighting for, I'll be happy to listen, so long as I haven't left on the sub yet._

James had to stop reading for a moment as he noticed the smudges of the paper, evident from tears dropping onto it. Overcome with emotion in his chest, James was reminded of his own letter, written at the age of eight, at his parents' funeral.

Continuing on with Juliet's letter, James felt the tears well in his eyes.

_If I have left on the sub, that's it. I'm not coming back. No matter what happens, once I get to Tahiti, I'm staying there. _

_But don't make the mistake of thinking that I could so easily walk away from this, James. It's taken me a long time (nearly the better part of a year) to even consider leaving. I promised you those two weeks that then turned into two months and beyond. Living in the 70s was never part of my plan, but I could have done it… with you._

_Remember, you'll always have my love,_

_Forever and always._

_Juliet._

James took a moment's breath before wiping his eyes on his work outfit sleeve. It had hit him like a ton of bricks while reading that letter. He did have a problem… and it went by the name of Kate. Or rather, it had been embodied in Kate.

James Ford had been through so much hurt and pain and to admit to loving someone just opened him up for a whole lot more. Losing his parents; never getting close to anyone until Kate, then having her break his heart… To admit to Juliet that she truly had his heart meant she had it to hurt. She had it to break into a million pieces and throw on the ground.

But she also had to protect. She had it to love.

Coming to a mental realisation, James bolted out of the door and towards Dan's house. It wasn't far, with LaFleur arriving within two minutes. Knocking manically on the door whilst wiping the tears that had escaped his eyes, James almost bounced with anticipation.

Daniel Faraday, being a little concerned at the increasingly erratic knocking, opened the door cautiously, relieved to see his fellow time traveller.

"What can I do for you, James?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Is Juliet there?" he asked before Dan's question had finished leaving his lips.

Dan nodded gently, Juliet having told him about the falling out they'd had. "Jule!" Dan called softly over his shoulder.

Light footsteps approached the door and a blonde haired, tear streaked face appeared from behind the physicist. Wiping her face quickly, Juliet tried to hide her anguish from him. Dan moved out of the way, leaving James and Juliet face to face.

"Yes?" Juliet asked quietly, not making eye contact.

Without a moment's warning, James gently grabbed Juliet's chin and tilted it upwards. His lips pressed gently to hers, not in his normal, sex-hungry way, but in a truly loving, sentimental exchange. Juliet was shocked as well. She moved back slightly, before throwing herself back into the kiss.

Once the couple came up for air, James showed Juliet the crooked smile that she loved so much.

"Juliet?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

*****

A/n: I'd love some feedback for this one. Even if you think it's terrible, please review and let me know so I can work on improving. Go on, you know you want to!


End file.
